


Luckiest Man In the Universe

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is sure he's had a lot of dirty dreams like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckiest Man In the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/15732149924/this-is-absolutely-a-wet-dream-come-to-life-tony).

This is absolutely a wet dream come to life.

Tony looks down at the man kneeling in front of him and thinks that he could just about come from the sight alone: Captain America with a cock between his pretty pink lips. More specifically, Captain America with _Tony’s_ cock between those lips.

Panting heavily, Tony feels as if he’s been running a marathon. His skin is damp with desperation; every sense is blown into overload. Steve can do nothing but his best at whatever he sets his mind to - and that means that Tony is getting blown with all the single-minded focus of a superhero.

Fuck, it’s good. It’s goddamn amazing.

“Who taught you how to do this, cap? ‘cause, seriously, if the heroic thing doesn’t work out for ya you should really consider sex work. It’s a talent. A gift, in fact. It’s - oh sweet Jesus.”

He loses his train of thought when Steve swallows him down, deep throating him like it’s no big deal, like it’s easy. He takes Tony in all the way down his throat, and the wet sound of his mouth is nothing but obscene. God, Tony needs a recording of that. He needs audio and visual and he needs to be able to replay this entire moment again and again and again.

Right now he can feel his orgasm building, white-hot tension tingling through his entire body, tip to toe. He groans and grits his teeth, clenching his fists - because he wants this to last longer, wants the moment to last forever. He stares down, trying to burn it into his retinas. It’s got to be enough.

He’s holding himself back, using every trick in the book, but then Steve grabs hold of his ass and squeezes - big hands, greedy strength, and that’s all it takes for Tony to shoot down his throat. He doubles over, hunched over Steve’s body as he forces himself further into his mouth. Feels Steve choke around him and pull back coughing, drooling Tony’s spunk onto the ground before he covers his mouth with his hand.

Steve’s eyes are watering and he’s struggling to catch his breath. That’s what makes Tony say, “Sorry, didn’t mean to. You alright?”

Steve nods, still kneeling on the ground. His voice is hoarse when he speaks, but he hasn’t thrown anything at Tony or stormed out of the room the way that others have done when he’s messed up at the end. “Can I get a glass of water?” is all that Steve asks - and, after giving Tony the orgasm of his life, water is the least Tony can offer him. Given the chance, Tony thinks he might offer Steve the world for this - if he could convince him to accept it, that is.


End file.
